blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
BlogClan 2 Wikia
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the BlogClan 2 Wikia! This wiki was created by Flowerstream after the inactivity of the old wiki and it's been up and running ever since. BlogClan is a website by Kate Cary, one of the authors of the Warriors series. This wiki contains information about the blog and its members, a variety of fanfictions, roleplays, projects and more! Have fun! Please check out the Wiki Rules before you post anything and the Chat Rules before joining chat. There's a variety of activities on the wiki, one of the favorites being the roleplays. We have two main roleplays, Fading Futures and Northern Stars. Links and other information for both can be found on the hub page, or on their respective boards, found on the . Any side or minor roleplays not involved in the main ones are here. There are also forum games and other events that occur frequently, so watch for that! Feel free to start editing the info pages, such as BlogClan pages and Trailing Stars, along with your own fursona pages! Fanfiction pages are also welcomed. You can create a new page with the page button on the header. Today it's , and it's . Currently, there are articles and edits on and counting! If you have any questions, concerns, or need any help, please ask Icy, Embix, Winter, Goldi, or Flo! (Credit for the logo goes to Juni, AKA WaterWitch555, and the former wiki theme was designed by Willowlight, AKA Willowlight7.) Latest Activity • News • July 1/19 - ' ''The BlogClan Elections are underway! This time around we're electing both a Deputy and Medicine Cat! Make sure to get your applications in by July 4th and be prepared for hustings and voting for your chosen candidates! ~Goldenfawn 'April 25/19 - ' ''We have new administrators on the wiki: '''Goldenfawn and me, Winterwhisper!'' ~Winterwhisper April 14/19 - ''' ''Lots has been happening on BlogClan! Earlier this month, Kate posted applications for new BlogTeam spots. The results were just posted a few days ago. Congratulations to our new moderators: '''Kat, Goldenfawn, Cheetahspark, Rainshine, Rosefur, Viperfrost, Birchfoot, and me, Winterwhisper! Our respective duties can be found on the blog. In other news, the new Trailing Stars Chapter is out, written by Cheetahspark! Check it out. We also have a new Roleplay Discussion Page, and a few months ago, Kate posted the lost Cadvent pictures that never got shown. TSGN is in full swing with Rosefur at the helm. Go try to get caught up on everything!'' ~Winterwhisper January 1/19 - ' ''Happy New Year, BlogClan! I hope you all have a great year and look back at 2018 with fondness. Lots will be happening with the wiki and BlogClan this year, so stay tuned! Enjoy your day, and your year. Treat yourself. ~Winterwhisper 'December 24/18 - ' Cadvent has ended! A big thank you to everyone who submitted photos, and all the mods, of course. Today was the last day to submit gifts for the BlogClan Holiday Gift Exchange. And finally, merry Christmas Eve to those who celebrate! ~Winterwhisper 'December 1/18 - ' Cadvent has started! Tune in to the blog all month for daily pictures of festive cats. Also, the BlogClan Holiday Gift Exchange is up and running, so check that out, too. And remember, it’s repost month for the allegiances! ~Winterwhisper 'August 10/18 - ' After the Gathering on August 4, in which the Groovy Griffins took the crown, BlogClan is now happily enjoying the calmness of summer. For all the Gathering news and results, check the posts on the blog. Meanwhile, the wiki is alive and growing! The new, second main roleplay is in the works, with staff applications here. Plus, the title—Northern Stars—and the main groups have been revealed. Check Emberdawn's blogposts here for all the information! ~Winterwhisper 'July 10/18 - ' Summer is in full swing! Earlier this month, a new BlogClanner in the Spotlight was released, featuring our very own amazing wiki member, Willowlight. The June Art Contest results dropped, along with the July Caption Contest. Meanwhile, Kate has been kindly digging up information on new Warriors books for us, from titles to covers to release dates. Check out her posts. Last but not least, today is my three year Clanniversary. BlogClan is busy! ~Winterwhisper 'June 6/18 - ' Summer is starting up and the wiki is reviving! If you would like to help decide the fate of the Main RP, consult this blog post. Hope to see you around the active wiki (please stay around I don't want it to die again thanks) ~Willowlight 'January 1/18 - ' Happy new year! The blog is busy and everyone is recovering from their holidays or breaks. A new Blogclanner in the Spotlight post will be out soon, as well as the freshly updated allegiances (following the repost month). ~Winterwhisper 'December 1/17 -' Day one of Cadvent is here! Get prepared for lots of festive felines and wintry gifs over the course of the month. Also, look out for a fun edition of A Month's Round up in Cats, coming soon! Have a great holiday season. ~Winterwhisper 'November 9/17 -' New posts! The BlogClan Holiday Gift Exchange is starting up, and it’s post has all the information on how to sign up and what to do. Also, a new post called BlogClanner in the Spotlight is starting up! This month's special member is Swanfeather! ~Winterwhisper 'October 1/17 -' The September Art Contest results are out! This month there will be a Fanfiction Contest, Halloween-inspired. Also, the Summer Gathering results came out a few days ago. Go see who won! ~Winterwhisper 'September 1/17 -' ''Lots of posts and updates on the Blog today! Firstly, the allegiances have been updated for this month by our wonderful deputy, Jayfrost, who's back from her vacation. Then, Iceflower made the post with the results for the August Fanfiction Contest! Congratulations to the winners: '''Emberdawn, Flowerpaw and Willowstep. Finally, the Month's Roundup In Cats post is out. Check it out on the Blog! PS: I finally got my warrior name, yay!'' ~Winterwhisper August 6/17 -''' ''The summer gathering has ended! After an amazing second day, the fanart and fanfiction contest closes, as well as all the games. The murderer from the Murder Mystery has been revealed (find out who it was on the gathering posts) and everyone is recovering from the excitement! Plus, the special inauguration has happened. A new member of BlogTeam was made — congratulations to '''Sundance! Gathering and contest results will be out soon.'' ~Winterpaw August 5/17 -''' The summer gathering has started! A full schedule, teams — which are StarClan versus the Dark Forest — and the announcement of fanart and fanfiction contests have all begun and been listed. Tomorrow, a special inauguration will be happening. Go check out the fun, the BlogClan Booths, jump onto live chat for games, and make sure to try and solve the Murder Mystery! Also, as a bonus, the first part of Chapter 1 of TSGN has been released! More information can be found on the gathering posts. ~Winterpaw 'July 16/17 -' ''Summer gathering announced! The members of BlogTeam have released a post regarding the gathering that will happen on '''August 5th and 6th. That means it is a two day gathering! There will be many new contests, ideas (a new section called BlogClan Booth, for members to showcase their talents), and even new teams. More information will be released in the future.'' ~Winterpaw July 15/17 -''' ''Elections are over! The elections for Medicine Cat have ended. Starting with a full two-week schedule, everything is now closing, and our new medicine cat has been named: '''Flowerstream! Congratulate her wherever you see her, as well as the new Medicine Cat Apprentice: Birchfoot!'' ~Winterpaw 'July 1/17 -' Elections! The elections for Medicine Cat have begun. Starting with hustings, and followed by a full two-week schedule, join in on choosing BlogClan's next Medicine Cat! There are over 25 candidates. PS: Happy Canada Day 150! ~Winterpaw 'June 18/17 -' Fathers' Day! Spend time with your amazing fathers and bask in the glory of near-summer. Get creative with the presents and cards and put on a smile! ~Winterpaw 'May 14/17 -' Mothers' day! While you spend time with your wonderful parents and enjoy the workings of spring, remember to give respect to the famous queens in the Warriors world that never cease to nurture and persist. ~Winterpaw 'May 2/17 -' New BlogTeam members! After signups being open for a few weeks, Kate has finally chosen four'' new BlogTeam moderators to help out. Congrats to Emberdawn, Cypresswind, Iceflower and Russetfeather!'' ~Winterpaw Category:Browse